Sugary Pink Blackness
by Ko-Chan
Summary: ...o.o; You'll flame me, I know. A Chibi-Usa death fic. I'm positive Chibi-Usa/Rini lovers will hate me.


Disclaim: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON! ;-; Sorry peoples, if I did... Rini/Chibi Usa would be DEAD! DEAD YOU HEAR! BWAHAHAHA!  
Fic Notes: This is an ANTI-Chibi Usa fic. If you plan to read it please note that the charries hate Chibi Usa and her sugary coating of 'love'.  
  
  
  
Usagi sat on the front porch, acting like she was reading a book as she turned the page to her Nakayosi manga. "Yes, yes... NO! YOU FOOL! WHY DID...Uh, hi Chibi-Usa!" Usagi sweatdropped and shut the book. "How's it going?"  
"Okay," she replied and sat on the steps. "I can't get Diana to speak to me Usagi! She keeps calling me spore! SO DOES HOTARU!"  
"That's because you are!" Usagi said and took out her brooch. "Moon Eternal Power! Make Up!" Usagi transforms (don't you LOVE the description? Sorry, never seen Usagi do her ESM transformation).  
"U-USAGI! MOMMY! WHATARYA DOIN?"  
"Mommy? I am NOT your 'mommy'. You have red eyes you twit!"  
"F-fine!" Chibi -Usa screamed. "Moon Crisis Make Up!"  
Makoto and Minako ran up to them. "Oh no! Spore is attacking Princess Usagi! We must stop her!"  
The two transformed and ran at Chibi-Usa. "Leave Usagi-Chan alone!"  
Chibi-Usa grabs the Moon Love Rod or what ever and smirks. "Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!"  
Everyone stares and waits for the attack to work.  
"Uh..." Chibi-Usa throws it down and takes out her little bell thingy. "Pink Sugaa Haato ATTACK!"  
Everyone stares, again, and waits for it to work.  
"PINK SUGAA HAATO ATTACK!" Little pink hearts shoot out at Usagi but can't even reach.  
"HOLY SHIT! I HATE THIS THING!" Chibi-Usa throws it down and stomps on it. She takes out her kaleidscope and grins. "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!"  
They watch, AGAIN, as her attack doesn't work. "FUCK! WHY WON'T MY ATTACKS WORK!"  
"BECAUSE YOU STOLE THEM! THEY'RE MINE!" ESM screams.  
"Starlight Honey Moon Purity Kiss!" Usagi screams and hits Chibi-Usa.   
"Hahaha! You fool! I CAN NOT DIE! Wow... I'm stronger then everyone though!" Chibi-Usa flounces around.  
Usagi frowns and does another, "Sailor Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"  
Chibi-Usa is still flouncing around like the moron she is. "I'm strong! I'm strong!"  
Naruru and Raruna appear in their Sailor Channel and Gucci outfits. "Super White Kick!" They hit Chibi-Usa but still, Chibi-Usa is flouncing around un-hurt.  
"SHIT!" They scream and run.  
"Cowards."  
Minako and Makoto run too.  
"COWARDS I TELL YOU!"  
Michiru and Haruka run to Usagi and transform.  
"Do not worry Odango! I will protect you!" Haruka says. "Space Turbulence!" Chibi-Usa is hit and frowns; she grabs the sword from Haruka and slashes it through her and Michiru.  
Haruka and Michiru hold hands and kiss. "I love you Haruka! I won't let DiC make us cousins!"  
"And I love you too Michiru! DiC will pay when we are alive again!"  
Usagi sweatdrops.   
Setsuna runs up and transforms. "Cronos Typhoon!" It hits Chibi-Usa but Chibi-Usa bounces her attack back at her with Haruka's sword and then cuts Setsuna up too.  
"Too bad Puu, I really liked you!"  
Usagi screams.  
Tuxedo Kamen comes up and tries to kill Chibi-Usa too, but suffers sushifying as well.  
"Now Chibi-Usa! You will pay for killing Tuxedo Kamen, Michiru-Mama, Haruka-Papa, and Setsuna-Mama!" Hotaru screams.  
"Saturn Planet Powaa!" Hotaru transforms all lovely like. "Now Chibi-Usa! Die!"  
"DIE SAILOR SATURN!"  
"Silence Glaive Surprise!" Hotaru blinks as her attack just hits Chibi-Usa who is still coming at her with Haruka's sword.  
"UN-GUARD!"  
Author flounces in. She freezes Chibi-Usa and takes the sword. "Now, now Chibi-Usa! Violence isn't the answer!" She flounces out and smiles. She unfreezes Chibi-Usa and continues their fight.  
"I HAVE YOU NOW CHIBI-USA!"  
"GO SATURN!" Usagi and the Author scream.  
Author blinks. "NO VIOLENCE FOR CHIBI-USA I MEANT!" Author hides from incoming random objects from her flamers.  
Hotaru rips Chibi-Usa apart with her glaive. "YES!"  
Chibi-Usa laughs and becomes two beings! One with out an upper body... and one with out a lower body!  
Galaxia suddenly appears, kills everyone and takes their Sailor Crystals-all except the poor Author who just gets killed.  
  
  
THE END  
  
X Sorry about the 'mis-calculations.' In the time line, I just gave her the future attacks! I SWEAR!  



End file.
